A Gettysburg Address
A Gettysburg Address is the sixth episode of Season 2 of Homeland. It aired on November 4, 2012. Synopsis Dana visits the hospital and is shocked by what she sees there. Faber gets tangled up with the CIA when he asks one too many questions about Tom Walker. Brody agrees to work with Carrie and Quinn to stop an attack on America, but his loyalty to the United States is questioned when Gettysburg once again becomes a battleground. Episode guide Roya Hammad, now under surveillance by the CIA, is seen making a rendezvous with an unknown man on a DC street. The two talk near a large water fountain, so despite Max being nearby with a microphone, none of their conversation can be heard. After the meeting, Virgil attempts to follow the man through the subway but eventually loses him. Carrie proposes that Brody should be brought in to see if he can identify the mystery man. Brody comes in but does not recognize the man in the photo. Carrie and Quinn press Brody for information. Brody spots the picture of the tailor on the bulletin board, and tells them that the tailor is dead. Carrie and Quinn decide that they can pull their surveillance off the tailor's shop and send in a forensics team to investigate it. Mike and Lauder talk to the policeman who found Tom Walker's body, and visit the site where the body was found. Their suspicions turn to Brody, as Lauder concludes that it's unlikely Walker would be in such a place at night unless he was with someone he knew and trusted. Mike reaches out to a contact he has within the CIA. When he goes to Langley to meet up with him, he is instead greeted by Saul who takes him into a room where Estes is waiting. Estes and Saul command Mike to cease his "unauthorized and freelance investigation" into Walker's death. At the behest of Carrie, Brody initiates a conversation with Roya in an attempt to learn more about the man Roya was meeting with, and the operation he is involved in. Not much is learned on that front, though Roya does indicate that she already knows about the FBI forensics team that has moved into the tailor's shop, and implies that there may be something important to be found there. Dana goes to the local hospital, looking for the woman that she and Finn had struck with their car. To her horror, Dana does find the woman in intensive care and discovers that she is dying. She later relays the information to Finn, and wants to tell somebody about what happened. Finn berates Dana for taking the risk of going to the hospital and angrily states that since he was the driver, he is the one at risk and that absolutely nobody can find out he was responsible. As Quinn and his team investigate the tailor's shop, four men with riot gear and assault rifles charge into the shop and shoot everyone inside. One of the men removes his helmet, revealing himself as the same man who met with Roya earlier. They retrieve a large trunk hidden behind a false wall in the shop and leave all of the agents for dead. Quinn is shown to be wounded but still alive. Under the guise of finding something that Brody borrowed from him, Mike searches Brody's garage and finds his gun, along with an ammo case which is missing one bullet. Mike later approaches Jessica, telling her that it was Brody who killed Tom Walker and that he's concerned for Jessica and the childrens' safety. Jessica explains that Brody is working for the CIA. Mike isn't satisfied, insisting Brody must be involved in some kind of cover-up. Jessica cuts off the conversation and asks Mike to leave. Carrie barges into Brody's office. She quickly becomes hysterical as she tells Brody that seven men were killed, and demands to know whether he had any knowledge of the ambush, or even had a hand in it. Brody denies any knowledge. The episode ends with Carrie crying in Brody's arms. Cast Main Cast *Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison *Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody *Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody *David Harewood as David Estes *Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber *Jackson Pace as Chris Brody *Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody *Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson *David Marciano as Virgil *Navid Negahban as Abu Nazir *Jamey Sheridan as William Walden Guest Starring *Hrach Titizian as Danny Galvez *Maury Sterling as Max *Timothée Chalamet as Finn Walden *Marc Menchaca as Lauder Wakefield *Zuleikha Robinson as Roya Hammad *Mido Hamada as M.M. *Seth Gilliam as Chapman *Rupert Friend as Peter Quinn Co-Starring *Jeanette Dilone as Inez *Allie McCulloch as Betsy *Rose Bianco as Lupe *Jon Kohler as Detective Videos Homeland 2x06 Promo - "A Gettysburg Address" (HD) es:A Gettysburg Address Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2